Another Story: Day Break
by ZigaDual
Summary: The story focuses on an elite soldier name Eli who returns to G&K in a region known as Sector 13 (S13) now task as squad leader to battle with Sangvis Ferri that has invaded the region


Time 1400, on route to the outskirt of Damascus, Syria. As the hot afternoon sun reach its peak over Syria, a Humvee convoy of 3 cruises pass the rumbles of building abandoned since the end of World War III. Much of civilization has shrunk and weaken from the Beilan Incident and much conflict among nations which lead to the war.

In the first vehicle, a conversation between the Major and a soldier was spoken until something came up in the young soldier mind. "Hey Major, what are we doing driving into this part of the outer city?" the soldiers on the front passenger seat asked.

"A simple task Private." the Major replied. "We're out to collect some important data and escorting a VIP to meet with a certain someone who lurks in this part of the city." the Major continued. As he drives the vehicle.

"A VIP? Just what kind of person are we escorting Major? Especially in this part of the city." the Private asked. "this place is crawling with Bandits." The private continue as he scans for any hostiles out in the open.

"A representative from Griffin & Kruger, Private," the Major replied.

"G&K? The Private Military Company?" the young private asked. "what business to they have out here?" as the young private asked looking quite confuse.

"Yup, that Griffin. The fact we are on this path of the road. I'm guessing they are looking for 'Him'." The Major continued.

"'Him' sir? They want to do business with him?" the Private feeling perplex before continue speaking "With all due respect major, that guy has helped us quite a lot from those bastards out there. Especially living out here alone" Replied the young private.

"You're not wrong private." The Major respond. "Information hacking, sabotage, fire support. Hell, he makes first battalion looks like a bunch of girl scouts." The Major paused. "I heard rumors back in base that Command is in talks with the higher ups asking them to let him join us." The Major continued.

"Geez, no wonder Griffin is looking for him." The Private responded. "but…"

The Major and Private's conversation was momentary interrupted as a female voice begin speaking on the intercom's speaker from the second vehicle.

"Major, if you don't mind, how much longer till we reach our destination if I may ask?" the voice asked.

"Shouldn't be too long from now Missy." The Major answers picking up the intercom's handheld mic speaker.

"Understood Major, over and out." the female voice replied as the intercom goes silent.

"Listen Private, whatever business they have with him, its best we stay out of it especially the fact our VIP is a T-Doll from Griffin it just means that we shouldn't get involve. Understand me?" the Major spoke settling the mic speaker on its holder.

"Aye Sir, loud and clear." The Private replied as he continues to scout the area.

Sometime has pass as the convoy reach their destination. A medium size makeshift outpost held together by the rumbles of a high rise building. As the convoy troop get out of their Humvee, a figure emerges out from the outpost ready to greet them. The figure wearing a wore desert camo outfit top by a slightly darker desert cloak. In his hands an AKM that is visually worn out and on his right thigh houses a MK23 mod 0. The figure looks to be in his mid-20s, beginning that young it's no wonder many are perplex how a young man like him is able to accomplish so much especially being alone in the wilderness.

"Major, fancy seeing you here at this time?" the figure greets them.

"Good to see your still alive and well soldier. I was told from my superiors that you have obtained some crucial data for us?" the Major respond as he salutes the figure.

"As the matter of fact, I do. Here you go." Passing a bag filled with flash drives, paperwork and other important stuff. "they really put a fight to defend whatever is on here so I'm hoping you guys properly give them to whoever needs them the most"

"Thank you soldier, on behalf of my superiors you have done us a great deal." As the major passes the bag to the young private. "well this is where we part ways but, today is your lucky day soldier we have something to return you the favor. A guest."

The soldier looking slightly confuse as another figure shorter in size appear from behind the Major.

"I'm glad to meet you again Eli. It's been so long." The figure spoke in a gentle yet firm voice.

"Welrod, what are you doing in this part of the world…" Eli looks turning into a frown as he responds in an unamused tone.

"isn't it obvious? As a representative of Griffin's Sector 13, I have come to negotiate with you." Welrod replied.

"looks like she beat us to him Major..." the young private whisper to the major's left ear. The Major respond by elbowing the young Private on his side causing him to move slight further from the Major.

"I see." Eli now feeling a little irritated scratching his head. Taking in a sigh, he spoke. "Why don't you come inside the outpost? The heat at this hour can be a little unbearable."

Welrod nodded as she turns to speak to the Major. "Major, I appreciate you escorting me this far. But from here out it is Griffin's business. Do you mind waiting for me?"

"take your time Missy, my boys will be on guard." The Major raises his hand assuring Welrod they won't go disappear on her.

"thank you very much Major." As Welrod bows to thank the Major. "I'll try to make this meeting a quick one." Turning away and following Eli into the outpost.

Inside Eli's outpost, covered by a desert camo sheet. Stocked with multiple items to survive the harsh desert. Ammos and rations stolen from the insurgent group. A refurbish radio playing 'Stairway to Heaven' by Led Zeppelin, a makeshift intercom and a sleeping area. Everything necessary for surviving in the wilderness.

As Eli grab two boxes to use a stool, Welrod began to speak "I see you have made yourself a very comfortable place to conduct your operation Eli. Tell me how long has it been since we last met." Welrod spoke as she sits on the stool.

"3 years, 2 months, 12 days, 12 hours and 30 minutes." Eli spoke as he sat down holding two cups of water offering one to Welrod.

"Look, I know you're not here for a welfare check-up on me, so I would like to know what is Griffin up to if they are ask you to find me? Eli spoke as he passes a cup of water to Welrod

"Well to put it simply, I'm here representing the Commander of S13 to request that you Eli return to Griffin. Im sure that this is clear to you" Welrod replied taking a sip from the cup of water.

"I see" Eli pauses "well then you know what is my answer is Welrod. I'm not going back to Griffin." Eli spoke looking down as he crosses both fingers. "Not after what has happen. There's no reason why I should even return in the first place."

"Why not Eli?" Welrod respond "Wasn't Griffin family to you?"

Before Welrod could continue speaking, Eli jump in "my 'family' (squad) are dead. You of all T-Doll knew what happen. There is no point for me to go back"

"I know, But I'm not here to listen to you repeat yourself again. My task is to locate former elite member of Exodus Elijah and come to an agreeable terms on returning to S13. It has not been easy searching for you this past 3 years I'm sure you understand that as well." Welrod replied maintaining a strong stance.

A moment of pause as Eli makes slight nods and got up. "Well, I'm sorry but you have wasted your time then. Tell your Commander I sent my regards." Turning away heading to the radio.

"I knew it'll be a waste of time to try and negotiate with a former member of Exodus like yourself" Welrod spoke as she got up from her stool. "But I can tell you this 'even he had to return to Scarborough to see his truly love'" Welrod continued which stop Eli immediately on his tracks.

Those words hit Eli hard they sound too familiar to him. That's because those word were utter to him by a friend he knew back in Griffin. They were close friend and this person treated Eli like family as well as the members of Exodus.

"I know I can't force you to return after what you have been through but I can assure you whatever sense of closure you're looking for is not here." She paused "the choice is your Eli. I'll be waiting outside." As Welrod turn away stepping out of the outpost leaving and Eli alone to dwell in his thoughts.

Now all alone Eli turn to where the intercoms and radio area. His eye lock on a dull satin finish Hip flask. Grabbing the flask to inspect it, the flask had multiple scratches and dents that damages the satin finish on the flask and on the flask there is a description that read "Never forget the past" and below it was the date of its manufacture that was around the time of The War. Being that old, the flask itself was not own by Eli but a mentor of such he knew back in Griffin.

As memories from his time in Griffin echoes quickly in his head. Those were the time that he truly cherish but as quickly as the memories came, so as the terrifying trauma he had experienced on that fateful mission which jolts him back to reality. His heartbeat race and a hint of cold sweat appearing around him.

Eli collects his composure before mumbling to himself "3 year hiding in the desert trying to run away from everything." Chuckling and letting off a big sigh. "I'm truly, a fool."

Outside, the Major and Welrod waited by the convoy. Welrod clearly know it's a no deal with a former member of Exodus having seen how efficient the unit in the past. As minutes past and as Welrod ready to accept defeat until Eli emerges out from the Outpost.

Bringing only whatever he has on him including a handheld Walkman leaving behind all of his survival gears, on him his rifle on his left and carrying over his right shoulder a large duffel bag.

As Eli reaches the convoy he spoke "so, when are we leaving?" Welrod didn't need to reply but gave a smiles knowing too exactly what he meant.

**A/N:  
**

**Hello everyone and thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. My name is Ziga and I'm a new writer here. I actually wanted to post these story for sometime now but didn't had the guts to but here we are now. I**_** hope you all enjoy the first chapter it might be a bit floppy because it my first ever attempt in writing but I'll do best best to improve my writing skills as the story progress. Anyways without wasting your time once again thank you so much for taking the time to read though these.**_


End file.
